


Sharpshooter

by 1000trillionpercent



Category: Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Clothed Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, Masochism, Multi, No Aftercare, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000trillionpercent/pseuds/1000trillionpercent
Summary: “Please, Sir,” He says softly, pushing himself off the chair and onto the carpet, hands level with his shoulders, “I’ll do anything you want.”Tyler steps over to kick the chair away from Ethan, and Mark chuckles. “Of course you will.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[Shoutout to the homies for making this video and causing this shitshow to happen ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSjf0vhwwIY) _

Every night’s unfortunately drug on hours longer than originally intended. But, despite the workload, Ethan can’t really complain. Tyler usually hangs around, mostly just idly toying with his phone and getting up to offer Ethan assistance whenever he’s prompted to. Mark’s pop-ins are rarer, favoring to go home at the soonest opportunity to nap and laze around the home in just his underwear. Rare occasions have Mark bringing in coffee and food for everyone that’s staying, and sometimes he joins Tyler in goofing off together while Ethan finishes up.

 

Tonight, to his dismay, Ethan is completely alone. Tyler wasn’t feeling well, and Ethan ushered Mark off to care for him. The slightest hint of skepticism tapped at the back of his head on the level of genuineness of Tyler’s ‘illness’. Though honestly, it was an exhausting day and he can’t fault Tyler for finding any excuse to go home.

 

By now, he’s very much in the zone, and completely lost on his surroundings, so he’s taken completely off guard when there’s a hand behind him tugging his headphones. It's swiftly followed by the press of something circular and hard against the back of his skull. He jumps in surprise, though his blood is running cold very quickly and he's forced to freeze as he hears a click behind him.

 

That is until an all-too-familiar voice speaks up. “Well, look what we have here.” Mark chuckles, Ethan lets out an exhale of complete relief.

 

“You scared the absolute shit out of me.” Ethan pants, hands smoothing down his chest as he tries to normalize his breathing and heart rate. He turns around in his chair to see a black pistol pointed directly at his face. Tyler is behind Mark, a similar pistol tucked into the waistband of his jeans. Ethan lets out a nervous chuckle, “Woah… uh, I am… not sure what this is right now.”

 

Mark maintains his rather impassive look as he glances over Ethan. He looks over his shoulder at Tyler and smirks. “We scored big comin’ here tonight.” Tyler gives a hum of agreement, and Ethan opens his mouth to stammer before Mark is cutting him off. “I don’t remember saying you can speak.” Ethan’s mouth closes with an audible click of teeth.

 

“Good boy.” Mark purrs, Ethan swallows, feeling his body start to heat up.

 

So that's what this is.

 

Now, he can vaguely remember when Mark was in England. Those nights were hard, hours spent texting and talking, lamenting how much they all missed each other. Ethan and Tyler, well, providing some good incentive for Mark to hurry home as soon as possible.

 

A fair amount of that giving Ethan plenty of time to dabble out his most depraved fantasies to Mark while Tyler teased and tortured the youngest male with just his hands.

 

He certainly wasn’t expecting anything said in those conversations to actually happen.

 

“Hands up, on your knees sweetheart,” Mark says, tone devoid of any affection in the pet name.

 

Ethan is happy to play along. “Please, Sir,” He says softly, pushing himself off the chair and down onto the carpet, hands level with his shoulders, “I’ll do anything you want.”

 

Tyler steps over to kick the chair away from Ethan, and Mark chuckles. “Of course you will.”

 

Ethan flinches as Tyler grabs his jaw, focusing the attention of the blue-eyed boy on himself. Ethan kneads his bottom lip between his teeth and takes a few deep breaths through his nose and Tyler inspects him, then lets go with a look distaste for having even touched the youngest male.

 

He hums, scanning the contents of the desk before he’s unplugging and pulling out the cord of one of the external speakers. Tyler grabs both of Ethan’s hands, ties them securely behind his back, and returns to his previous position next to Mark. Ethan tests the knots and finds very little resistance. The thought of the wires digging in and biting his skin raw excites him more than he could ever imagine.

 

“You first?” Tyler questions, Mark gives a grunt and a nod.

 

Ethan looks up at Mark, Faux expression of fear on his face, “Wh… What are you two going to do to me?” He questions shakily, leaning back as Mark steps closer.

 

Mark gives a laugh, “Don’t worry, we won’t harm a single hair on that pretty little head.” He says softly, running a hand through the soft blue locks, “As long as you listen and obey. Open.” Mark prompted, the barrel of his gun pressed to Ethan’s lips.

 

Ethan looks between his two boyfriends before he’s opening his mouth, allowing Mark to press the cold metal against his tongue and inch it into his mouth.

 

“Give us a show.”

 

A soft whimper leaves Ethan as his eyes close, lips wrapped around the barrel, he begins bobbing his head. The metal heats up fairly quickly, but the barrel still digs into the roof of his mouth, and the feeling of metal against his teeth hurts. He glances up at both Tyler and Mark and is met with two equally intense looks of hunger.

 

Mark tilts the gun back and Ethan’s head lulls back obediently. He allows Mark to fuck his mouth with the gun happily, hollowing out his cheeks and catching eye contact with both men. Mark hums in approval, slowly pulling the barrel from Ethan’s mouth. Ethan maintains Mark’s eye contact and keeps his mouth open, tongue sticking out only slightly.

 

“Aren’t you eager?” He comments, tugging at the button of his jeans, “We’ll see if that works out in your favor.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan audibly swallows, looks from the gun coated in his saliva, still pointed to his face, up to Mark. The man above him shoves his jeans down to his thighs and quickly fishes his cock out of his boxers. Ethan trails his tongue around the circle of the barrel, maintaining eye contact with Mark while he does so.

 

Mark groans, stokes himself idly as he enjoys the visual for a moment. It’s not long before Ethan lets out a soft, needy whine. Mark gets the hint, pulling the gun from Ethan’s mouth and fisting a hand in the younger male’s hair. Ethan gasps, sits up higher to ease the tug on his scalp. He allows Mark to pull him forward and eagerly takes Mark’s cock into his mouth.

 

The taller male gives a small groan, letting his grip go and gently scraping dull nails along Ethan’s scalp. Ethan’s bobbing his head slowly, eyes occasionally flitting up to glance at Mark before returning downwards and focusing on his task. Mark gives an appreciative groan, occasionally tapping Ethan’s temple with the pistol as he slacks off. Ethan’s struggling, neglected erection straining in his jeans, needy whines leaving his throat and vibrating around Mark’s cock.

 

Mark huffs a laugh and turns slightly to look at Tyler, nodding his head down at the blue haired boy, “I think he actually likes this.” Tyler gives a similar puff of amusement.

 

The muzzle of the gun presses to the center of Ethan’s forehead and he’s pushed off, giving mark a pleading look as he presses against the object.

 

A more proper chuckle leaves Mark and he’s caressing Ethan’s cheek with his free hand, thumb pressed under Ethan’s chin to assure the younger boy maintains eye contact.

 

“You like this, don’t you?” Mark teases, “Like when strangers have their way with you?”

 

Ethan lets out an open-mouthed groan, leaning into the touch of Mark’s hand.

 

Mark tisks, pulling his hand away before striking Ethan’s cheek with his palm, the hit’s certainly not enough to cause more than a sting, but Ethan lets out a sharp curse and sucks in his next breath rather harshly anyways.

 

“Answer me.”

 

“Sorry” Ethan sputters, his cheek already a light shade of pink. His eyes flit between Mark and Tyler for a moment, at their shared looks of starving men seeing food for the first time in weeks, “Yes” he gasps, “I love it.”

 

Tyler’s the first to break, letting out a slow exhale of breath and clenching his jaw. Mark’s dick twitches and Ethan is whispering pleas under his breath. “Good boy.” Mark praises, tilting Ethan’s head up to ensure they’re locking eyes. Ethan fights the grip on his hair, a whine leaving him as Mark refuses to give him even an inch.

 

“Please” Ethan rasps, “Mark, pl-” The older male’s grip goes tighter, forcing Ethan’s head up at a painful angle, Ethan groans at the sting. “Sir, Sir,” He gasps the title, back arched, doing his best to balance his weight on his knees.

 

Mark takes mercy and finally releases his grip and Ethan whimpers as he’s stretching out strained muscles. The older male gives him not even a drop sympathy, favoring a look of expectancy and impatience.

 

“Back to work.” He orders, Ethan doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

The younger male leans forward instantly, running his tongue along the length of Mark’s cock. He soaks up every sigh, every grunt, the way Mark’s thighs tense up and his breathing quickens in pace. His power high is short-lived, however, when he hears Mark speak up.

 

“I think he needs some help, Tyler.” Ethan looks up, confused, and feels weary under Tyler’s predatory gaze.

 

The tallest male grunts in agreement and moves to stand behind Ethan. His hands thread in the younger boy's hair and he guides Ethan down on Mark’s cock. Mark’s head tips back, a satisfied sigh leaving him as Tyler guides the entire length in Ethan’s mouth. Ethan’s hands grip Tyler’s pants leg and Tyler holds him in place as the first shudder runs through his body and his throat protests Mark’s length. Tyler’s keeping him pressed down firmly as another full-body shudder wracks through his small frame, and Ethan can feel his face heating up.

 

Ethan feels his lungs tighten, and Tyler’s pulling him off just as the first cough of protest fights up his throat. The youngest male gasps desperately for air, his weight resting against Tyler’s leg, fingers tightening in the fabric of Tyler’s jeans. Tyler leans over, hand raised to wipe the excess drool from Ethan’s chin. He pat’s Ethan’s cheek a few times, just hard enough to make the younger male suck in his next breath through his teeth and try to flinch away from it, and the hand is moving down to rub soothing circles onto Ethan’s chest.

 

Tyler’s murmuring encouragements but sound to Ethan’s ears is no more than static.

 

After Ethan’s breathing has calmed slightly, Tyler’s pulling him up by his hair and guiding him back onto Mark’s cock, hands on either side of Ethan's skull to control how quickly the younger male is bobbing his head. Mark lets out a groan from deep in his throat, praises for the youngest male coming out just under his breath.

 

It’s not long until Tyler’s pressing him down again, nose flush with Mark’s groin, chuckle leaving him as Ethan lets out a groan of what sounds like protest and wiggles under the grip. He’s in love, Mark’s groans ring in his ear and each time he presses back against Tyler’s grip and can’t budge, his own arousal grows more desperate for release. More shudders wash through him, tears sting his eyes as he’s held in place through several gags. When Tyler finally pulls him back, thick ropes of spit falling from his mouth and connecting the space between himself and Mark’s cock, he’s gasping for air like it’s his first breath. He coughs twice as much as before and rests his full weight against Tyler as he tries to recover.

 

Tyler’s significantly less loving this time, wiping the mixture of drool and tears across Ethan’s face with little care and ushering him back up before he’s even begun to actually catch his breath. Ethan gags once as he’s guided up and down Mark’s cock, Tyler being quick to soothe a hand on the center of Ethan’s back, encouraging him to take it, telling him how good he’s being. He takes Mark’s full length into his mouth again, allows Tyler to hold him flush against the older Male’s skin, and he fights his throat to not gag. Saliva pools between his legs and drips down his chin. His chest tightens and his lungs ache, tears are slowly trailing down his cheeks. He feels like a wreck. Ethan’s eyes lift up to Mark and Mark is met with a look of complete blown-out pupils and raw lust from the youngest male.

 

Mark curses, fingers balling into a fist, the grip on his gun leaving him with white knuckles. Ethan lets out a muffled sob and it’s all too much, Mark’s pushing Ethan off immediately. Ethan lets out a noise of protest for the briefest of seconds before he’s once again gasping for air.

 

“Jesus,” Mark says through a heavy sigh, “I need a minute, fuck”

 

Tyler laughs, hand idly running through Ethan’s hair. “I’ll gladly take my turn.”

  



	3. Chapter 3

The youngest male huffed and panted, shoulders shifting and hands pulling the wires digging into his skin and constricting his blood flow. His face is red, tears staining his cheeks, saliva smeared on his chin, his voice is completely wrecked, each sigh of exhaustion from him is coming out more ragged than the last. He looks up at Tyler and cannot find the slightest distinguishable emotion on his face. Mark is uncomfortably tucking himself back in his underwear and sitting on the armrest of the couch, focusing more on calming himself. His pistol hangs loosely in one hand as the other hand runs through his hair.

 

Ethan’s attention is taken from Mark as Tyler pulls the gun from his waistband and clears his throat. Ethan opens his mouth reflexively, obediently, and Tyler can’t help the chuckle that leaves him.

 

“Up.” Tyler orders, a paired gesture made with his pistol. Ethan struggled to shift the weight from his knees to his feet.

 

Tyler sets his pistol back into the waistband of his jeans and takes Ethan's jaw into his hand. Ethan flinches at the initial contact, eyes shutting tight and gasping, likely anticipating a hit. A hum of amusement leaves Tyler as his eyes scan the smaller, shaking frame.

 

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Tyler says softly, tone almost mocking.

 

“Please just let me go,” Ethan whimpers.

 

“You know we can’t do that just yet baby boy.” The tallest male hisses.

 

Ethan’s voice is barely above a whisper, teal eyes meeting blue for a moment before Ethan looks away once again. “You don’t have to do this, I won’t tell anyone, I swear.” Tyler’s nails dig into Ethan’s jaw and the younger lets out a soft cry of pain. He inhales shakily and speaks again through gritted teeth, “Just let me go you sick fucks.”

 

“I don’t think,” Tyler starts, hand moving down from Ethan’s jaw to his neck, “You’re in any place to tell me or my colleague what to do.”

 

And just like that he’s lifting Ethan by the grip on his neck and walking Ethan backward. Ethan feels his head connect with the glass of the bathroom door and he hisses in pain. His vision blurs for the briefest of seconds as pain shoots along his skull in all directions. Tyler’s grip on his neck tightens, and the mix of fury and disgust in Tyler’s eyes somehow digs into Ethan’s body with more pain and fear than anything he’s experienced so far. Ethan’s nails sink into Tyler’s wrist, and he’s using what little strength he has to wiggle against the death grip from his neck in the hopes he can manage to breathe again.

 

He’d really fucked up trying to challenge Tyler of the two and he’s certainly paying the price.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ethan sobs though his words are choked from the asphyxiation. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He repeats, voice high and strained with pain.

 

“I’ll be good.”

 

Tyler smirks, loosens his grip on Ethan's neck, and strokes the younger male’s cheek with his thumb. “Good boy, that’s not so bad, is it?”

 

Ethan sniffles and shakes his head, his whole body shaking in tune with his inhales as his body makes up for the lost oxygen.

 

“Speak when you’re spoken to.”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“Good boy.” Tyler praises, “Now, if you’re done with theatrics, maybe you can actually be of use to us.”

 

Ethan flinches away as Tyler’s hand curl around the collar of his shirt, and he whines as the garment is ripped open and shove from his shoulders. The fabric sits above the wire at Ethan's joined hands, and the feeling of something touching his sore flesh has Ethan sucking a breath in through his teeth from the pain. At this point, he’s certain he’s bleeding.

 

Tyler’s hands are tugging at his belt and the button of his jeans yet, and Ethan holds back the whine that’s raising its way up his throat. Ethan’s jeans and boxers are unceremoniously shoved down to his ankles.

 

This is the most patronizing Ethan’s ever heard Tyler be.

 

“You know, for someone that was crying over how much he supposedly hated this, your body is definitely telling a different story.”

 

Tyler’s hand wraps around Ethan’s flushed cock and pumps slowly, and Ethan can’t contain the shaky, whispered curse that leaves him. He’s chewing his bottom lip sore to be as quiet as possible, to force a sense of dislike, though his hips are moving into Tyler’s hand without any sense of coyness, his body’s been craving attention since the moment Mark first opened his mouth.

 

Ethan’s head falls forward as he lets out his first moan. Seconds later, here’s a hand on his throat with a tight grip and another digging its fingers in either side of his jaw and forcing his head up. Ethan’s eyes are screwed shut tight as he feels the back of his head being pressed to the glass once again.  

 

“Woah, woah. We didn’t say you get to get off at any of this.” Mark. Ethan whimpers and opens his eyes slowly, looking between the two men in front of him.

 

Tyler’s hand speeds up and Ethan almost sobs, though as soon as the sound comes from his mouth Mark’s hand is tightening around his throat. Ethan feels a sudden hot, tingling pain on one of his cheeks and his head is suddenly cracked to the side. It takes him several seconds before his mind catches up and he realizes Mark’s hit him, and, it’s at the time that he also begins to taste blood in his mouth.

 

“Look at him,” Mark growls, fingers once again digging into Ethan’s jaw and forcing his head to face forward.

 

Ethan makes eye contact with Tyler and a shiver runs up his back at the look in the oldest male’s eyes mixed with the sadistic chuckle from Mark.

 

Mark leans closer, right against Ethan’s ear, and takes a firmer grip on Ethan’s neck. Ethan swallows, Adam's apple struggling around the hand holding his throat closed, and glances over at Mark for the briefest seconds before Mark squeezes so tight a wheeze is forced from Ethan and he looks back at Tyler like he was ordered to.

 

“He’s doing so much for you and you’re such an ungrateful little bitch.” Mark hisses, “You could at least show him you appreciate it.”

 

“Thank you, Sir” Ethan whimpers

 

“Louder.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.” Ethan’s voice cracks with effort and Mark hums in approval.

 

“Think he’s ready, Tyler?”

 

Tyler looks to Mark and nods, corners of his mouth pulling up into a smile that sets Ethan completely on edge. Tyler’s hand pulls back and Ethan whimpers at the loss, which only earns him another strike from Mark. His mind’s in the very start of growing hazy and it takes several seconds to process the movement of the hands on him and that he’s being turned around with his sore cheek pressed to the glass of the door. He feels a warm hand between his shoulder blades, likely Tyler’s, and he hears the two of them speak but his ears are registering any of the words.

 

Another hand (Marks?) nudges his legs apart and Ethan feels a cold and wet finger press to his entrance. He gasps softly, though it's almost immediately followed up by a groan of pleasure. He feels Mark’s hands combing through his hair accompanied with soft praises as Tyler attempts to prep him as quickly as he can without sacrificing Ethan’s comfort. One finger is quickly two, then, a bit more slowly accompanied by a third. Ethan’s fighting the hand holding him still to grind back against the fingers as he whispers curses to himself.

 

Tyler withdraws after a little while and works on preparing himself. Mark drags Ethan away from the door by his arm and lazily shoves the contents of Ethan’s desk aside and forces Ethan to bend over it, single hand pressing Ethan down in place from between his shoulder blades as Mark teasingly ruts himself against Ethan’s hip.

 

“Please,” Ethan pants, neck straining as he tries to look behind his back to Tyler and Mark.

 

“Speak. When. Spoken. To.” Tyler growls, punctuating each word with a harsh slap to Ethan’s ass.

 

“Fuck, he’s so needy.” Mark groans, pressing his erection more instantly against Ethan's flesh. “Bet you’ll take anything right now.” Mark pulls his pistol from his pocket and presses the barrel to Ethan’s entrance. “You’d love anything we give you, wouldn’t you.”

 

Ethan whimpers and nods, choking out a “Yes, Sir,” when he feels the hand on his back press down with more force.

 

Tyler’s hands are on him next, and he feels Mark back away for a moment. Tyler’s hand replaces Mark’s on Ethan’s back as the other soothes the sore, red skin that was just hit. Ethan’s mouthing his pleas without vocalizing them, clenching and unleashing numb, sore hands and digging his nails into his palms. Ruthless as he’s been, Tyler shows mercy finally and positions himself, inching himself into Ethan. The youngest yelps and presses his forehead against the cool metal of the desk as he’s forced to adjust to the stretch.

 

Next thing he knows Mark’s hands are on him, softly scratching at his scalp, caressing his cheeks, rubbing soothing circles on his shoulders, easing every tension in his body. Tyler’s hand moves from between Ethan’s shoulders to the small of Ethan's back, and Ethan reflexively wraps both hands around Tyler’s wrist. He’s given no punishment or even acknowledgment of the action, and he’s torn between relief and disappointment. They’re not supposed to give him an inch in any of this, and it’s starting to show that they think they may have gone too far.

 

“Sir…” Ethan’s voice is shaking, his whole body is shaking, and Tyler takes that as his cue. His hips move slowly at first through his pace picks up as soon as Ethan starts digging his nails into Tyler’s wrist.

 

Ethan looks up to see Mark looking elsewhere, probably at Tyler, exchanging nonverbal conversation. Mark’s hand grips Ethan’s hair, pulling the smallest male’s head up and forcing eye contact.

 

“It’s there something you want to say to Tyler.” Confusion flashes across Ethan’s face, before it clicks and he lets out a high whine.

 

“Thank you sir…, Thank you, Sirs? Thank you.”

 

“Oh? For what?” Mark questions, tugging Ethan’s hair a bit harder. Ethan feels his eyes sting with the threat of tears.

 

“Fuck, F-For using me like this, for having your way with me, I’m not good enough, I don’t deserve it, but thank you.” Ethan pants, looking from mark to what he can see of Tyler out of the corner of his eye. Tyler openly groans at the sentiment, his pace picking up significantly. Ethan chews his bottom lip to stay is quiet as e can, but he tightens his grip on Tyler’s wrist and does his best to press back into each thrust.

 

Mark offers a satisfied smirk, “Looks like someone’s finally learned his place.” He lets go of Ethan's hair and chuckles as Ethan grunts in pain when he drops back to the hard surface of his desk.

 

“Open up Princess.”

 

Ethan opens his eyes again just in time to watch Mark unbutton his pants. He whimpers as Mark pries two fingers past his lips and forces his jaw open. Ethan makes a noise of protest though it’s quickly muffled by Mark’s cock.

 

Tyler fought Ethan’s grip for a moment before successfully pulling free and using both hands to grip Ethan’s hips as he pounded into the smaller man. Ethan moaned around Mark’s cock, often struggling with not choking on Mark’s cock as the man above him thrusts into his mouth. It was a losing battle, Ethan's coughing and gagging several times, saliva hanging from Ethan’s lips and pooling on the ground between Mark’s shoes. The mess didn’t seem to bother Mark at all, who continued at his pace, purposely thrusting deep enough to gag once Ethan grew accustomed to his thrusts.

 

Both Tyler and Mark’s names come out as muffled moans from Ethan, and Ethan tries his best to work Mark’s cock as well as he can. Mark’s hand tightens in Ethan’s hair, holding him in place, as he rolls his hips into the hot, wet mouth.

 

Tyler’s hands are gripping Ethan’s hard enough to bruise, nails digging in with an intensity that threatens to break skin and cause bleeding. Ethan’s shaking, overcome with pleasure, but not enough to truly get himself off. Tyler takes note, teases one hand along Ethan’s slim though before tracing his fingers along Ethan’s desperate, neglected cock. The sound Ethan makes is a whole new, undiscovered level of desperate, and Tyler wishes it could be the only thing he hears for the rest of his life.

 

Mark’s tangling both hands in Ethan's hair, forcing himself all the way down on Ethan as he cums. Ethan makes a choked gagging noise and squirms in Tyler’s hands as he’s suddenly robbed of oxygen. Mark holds the younger in place for a few more seconds, relishing the heat of Ethan's mouth and the feeling of the other’s throat moving as Ethan gags and tries to cough. When he lets go, there's drool and cum leaking from Ethan's mouth as he gasps and swallows mouthfuls of air between coughing fits. Mark gives a sigh, followed by a curse, and flops down on Ethan’s office chair while he collects himself.

 

Tyler only gives him a few seconds before he’s wrapping an arm around Ethan's neck and pulling him up, back flush against Tyler’s chest. Ethan’s arms are awkwardly smushed between them, and he digs his nails into Tyler’s stomach once Tyler’s grip tightens and the air is forced from Ethan’s throat with a wheeze.

 

Ethan feels the corners of his vision fading, his face is hot, and his body is so, so sore from the abuse it’s faced. He's shaking and he can barely see straight and yet, with what ounce of mental clarity he has left he's convinced this will be the single most euphoric instance of his entire life. Tyler bites down on Ethan’s neck hard enough to draw blood, and his hips stutter as he lets out a particularly loud grown with Ethan’s skin still between his teeth. Ethan is slack against Tyler’s frame as Tyler rides out his orgasm, the taller giving shallow thrusts while otherwise remaining fully seated inside Ethan as he comes down, breathing heavy and skin hot as adrenaline and endorphins wash over him.

 

It takes time, but Tyler finally lets go, letting Ethan lay his too-hot sensitive body back on the cool metal. Tyler’s hand is on Ethan’s lower back as he slowly pulls out, and Ethan wraps his hands around Tyler’s wrist once again just before Tyler’s pulling out of the grip.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I could go for a fuckin’ nap right about now” Mark laughs, standing and tucking himself back into his pants and smoothing out his shirt.

 

Tyler hums in approval as he’s untying Ethan’s raw, bleeding wrists before withdrawing completely and stepping over to the staircase. Ethan props himself up on his elbows, giving both of them a confused, hurt expression as his neglected cock screams for contact. It hits him quickly and suddenly that this, too, is part of it and he lets out a defeated whimper as he hears footsteps going down the stairs.

 

“You did great bluebird,” Mark whispers, smoothing a hand across Ethan’s shoulder blades before he stiffens back up, almost as if getting back into character.  

 

“By the way, I expect both of those videos to be ready to post in the morning,” Mark adds before he makes his way down the stairs to join Tyler.

 

Ethan heaves a heavy sigh as he presses his weight on sore wrists and numb hands to stand back up, but struggles on the shaking limbs.

 

Next time, he’ll be sure to tell them it's okay to stick around after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like, comment and subscribe because numerical online validation is what drives me 
> 
>  
> 
> [Beg for a sequel](https://tythan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
